The present invention relates to golf club, and more specifically to an adjustable golf club handle mounting arrangement which permits the user to conveniently adjust the length of the golf club handle.
A regular golf club handle, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a shaft having a bottom end fixedly fastened to the neck of a club head and a top end, and a grip fixedly fastened to the top end of the shaft and made to be held by the hand. Because the shaft is fixedly fastened to the club head and the grip is fixedly fastened to the shaft, the club head is not replaceable, and the length of the club handle is not adjustable.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an adjustable golf club handle mounting arrangement which permits the user to replace the club head conveniently. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable golf club handle mounting arrangement which permits the user to adjust the length of the golf club handle. To achieve these and other objects of the Present invention, there is provided a golf club handle mounting arrangement which comprises a threaded adjustment rod member having a split coupling tube at one end, a shaft having a bottom end fastened to a club head by a screw joint and a top end inserted into the split coupling tube of the adjustment rod member, an internally threaded grip threaded onto the threaded adjustment rod member, and a tapered holding down socket sleeved onto the shaft and pushed upwards to hold down the split coupling tube of adjustment rod member, causing the split coupling tube of the adjustment rod member and the top end of the shaft together to be firmly secured together. Because the club head is fastened to the shaft by a screw joint, the user can replace the club head conveniently. Further, when the tapered holding down socket is pulled downwards from the split coupling tube, the adjustment rod member can be turned in the grip to adjust the length of the golf club handle.